gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type
|image=ms-06rd-4.jpg;Front Ms zakutest b.gif;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |type=Suit |OfficialName=Zaku High Mobility Test Type 宇宙用高機動試験型ザク |designation=MS-06RD-4 |archetype=MS-06F Zaku II |first=0079 |last=0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kimitoshi Yamane |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team~1, |manufacturer=Principality of Zeon |operator=Principality of Zeon |pilot=Aina Sahalin |height=17.5Mobile Suit Gundam Complete Works 3 - MS-06 ZAKU Book, 18.0The 08th MS Team Official Website |emptyweight=60.3 |weight=77.5 |maxaccel=0.68 |sensorrange=3200 |armor=Super-Hard Steel Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=986 |propulsion=Thermonuclear Rocket Engines |propRocketThrusters=53000 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |OptionalEquip=120mm Machine Gun H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka Heat Hawk }} The MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type is a Mobile Suit introduced in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team OVA. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06RD-4 was a MS-06F Zaku II fitted with the lower body of a MS-09R Rick Dom. It was created to test the Rick Dom's leg-mounted thermonuclear rocket engines. Being a test unit, its only weapons were a 120mm Machine Gun and a heat hawk (though various media also depicted it using the Zaku Bazooka). Armaments ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. History The MS-06RD-4 was constructed at Zeon's Granada facility on the moon. One unit was assigned to test-pilot Aina Sahalin, and was taken for its first flight on October 6, Universal Century 0079. However, the MS-06RD-4 and its escort units came under attack from an Earth Federation Forces squadron. One of the MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type's escort units was destroyed, and all of the Federation units were destroyed with the exception of one RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type, piloted by Terry Sanders Jr.. The MS-06RD-4 attempted to pursue the GM Type-E and was able to damage it, but Aina was separated from her remaining Zaku II escort. Out of ammunition, the GM Early Type sent out a distress signal, which was picked up by a passing Federation shuttle. The shuttle sent out a RB-79K Ball Type K, piloted by Shiro Amada, to attempt to help the GM Early Type. Astonishingly, Shiro was able to severely damage the MS-06RD-4, but his Ball K Type was critically damaged in the process and both he and Aina were forced to bail out of their respective units before they both exploded. The Zaku High Mobility Type's combat data was lost in the process. Gallery ZMP-50B_120mm_Machine_Gun.png|120mm Machine Gun Ms-06-zakubazooka.jpg|H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka Ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Ms06rd4_p01_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|Zaku High Mobility Test Type as featured in Gundam Card Builder Rd4Zaku.jpg Zakuiirdtestmg 08th.png|Zaku High Mobility Test Type: head close up (from The 08th MS Team OVA) Ms06rd4_p02_CloseUp_08thMST-OVA_episode1.jpg|Zaku High Mobility Test Type armed with 120mm Zaku Machine Gun (08th MS Team) Zakuiirdtesthawk 08th.png|Close up of Zaku High Mobility Test Type's Heat Hawk (08th MS Team) Ms06rd4_vs_rb79k_08thMST-OVA_episode1.jpg|Zaku High Mobility Test Type get tangled with E.F.F.'s Ball Type K (08th MS Team) Notes and Trivia References External Links *MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Type on MAHQ.net